A poisen called love
by M.O.M.O Kukai
Summary: A romance MOMOXJr
1. Chapter 1

A Poison called love

Momo walked down the hallway she had been down it many times before I was thinking of you shion and the others went in search of chaos and KOS-MOS Why was I not allowed to come it was my boring life. Until now There was a Scream I ran down the hall there was a large A.M.W.S, A.G.W.S? No it looked more like a Gnosis, Juli was running the gnosis sped after her "MOMMY" I screamed and

Ran twords it I pulled out my bow and arrow and fired. It let out a horrendous scream and disappeared. "MOMMY" I said running twords Juli. Ziggy ran in "what happened he said looking around".

"I was but MOMO saved me thank fully"Juli said shakily. "I am sorry I wasn't their to help"he said. "It's okay" I said "No one was injured physically Juli might have some mental scars".Ziggy helped Juli up then miyuki sped in "OMG WHAT HAPPEND" Miyuki said

she always was late while you where gone me and her have become best friends. "Juli was attacked"I said. "By what" Miyuki said knowing that the gnosis weren't around. "I Don't know". We walked out of the room unkowing the threat we had seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Jr's Chapter

I walked into my cabin A voice echoed into my head

Rubedo are you still thinking about her

yes albedo so what I said to him

Aw Young love albedo said mockingly.

Shut up at least I didn't kidnap her I Snapped at him.

Albedo stopped laughing, Then on the speakers tony and hammer said together like little girls WE'RE HERE WE'RE BACK!.

I ran to the bridge Thinking Of seeing you.

Why are so so obsessed with ma belle peche' albedo questioned me.

I didn't answer him.

KOS-MOS, chaos and shion where already there Alen dashed in after me.

Then I saw you.

OMG THEIR BACK miyuki was waving her hands and jumping well I Guess I was doing that, if not more extreme. I was Leaping and flailing my arms and screaming. The Elsa docked in and you ran out and screamed my name.

I ran out of the Elsa I hugged you we both went flying we landed with a THUD. Jr. I'M SO GLAD YOURE BACK you said hugging me. MOMO How bout we go to the park on 5th Jerusalem I asked you. Sure you giggled


	3. Chapter 3

MOMO ran down the stairs the next morning Doctus and Juli where down in the kitchen

Hey we've got some work to do today realien girl Doctus said mockingly. MOMO didn't

like being called this. But Please doctuse Ive gotta. Momo couldent finish . A date with jr. right Juli interrupted.

Um well kind of but please Doctus give me a break. I whined

Well okay i guess but tomorrow your working double doctus sighed.

YAY I leaped up and screeched

I ran out the door to the park picking up some groceries on the way when I got there it was dark the city lights where on.

* * *

You where there.

I was sitting on the bench silently listing to albedo who said he would take a nap while we where doing this.

MOMO Hey. I said as you walked in

Hi jr You said sitting down

So MOMO I uh wanna confess something

What is it?

I uh Lo- albedo who didn't fall asleep made me blurt it out we said it at the same time.

LOVE YOU

Jr. I. You said stuttering

Uhhhhhh I Um I mumbled

Jr... you hugged me and I hugged you back

I love you more than anything else I said

I love you to

* * *

OH MY GOD CALL THE MISSING PERSONS ASSOCIATON Juli was freaking out MOMO had been missing for a day

Relax that realien perfectly capable of handling herself Doctus said sipping some coffee

HEY What about the insentient with albedo Juli screamed

Well he was immortal Doctus sighed

* * *

Well I guess your right Juli sighed

MOMO and jr walked to his house talking it was 12:00 Pm Insisted he stay over he gave her the guest bedroom it was a crimson room with a large Crimson bed by the left wall.

Here you can stay here tonight Jr. said still blushing

O-okay MOMO stuttered Her face equally as red.

Jr. dashed out of the room.

Woah That was um so..

Gaignuns face appeared on the monitor.

YOU IDIOT Gaignun shouted

YOU WHERE WATCHING. Jr. screamed

WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE A MOVE.

DONT YOU THINK ITS A LITTLE EARLY FOT "THAT" Jr shouted

NO SHES LOVED YOU ALL THIS TIME.

BUT but jr mumbled

GO IN THERE AND YOU KNOW Gaignun commanded

* * *

Jr. went to her door and opened it

Jr. opened the door he walked in.

Hey MOMO he walked twords the bed she sat up

Hi jr she stuttered

he wraps his arms around her

MOMO I love you he said

I Love you

Jr kissed her pushing her back

MOMO eyes went wide.

Jr. was on top of her he kissed her neck


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Okay you might call me a Troll for this but Im just that way

COME ON DOCTUS LET ME CALL SOMEONE Juli pleaded

Fine. Doctus said Juli grinned

Not The missing persons association Doctus sighed

Juli frowned I'm calling Gaignun Kukai Juli walked to the console and Gaignuns face appeared

MOMO's Gone missing Juli told him

"you don't know" he said with a shocked look on his face

"know what"she said

"Uhhhhhh um let's just say she's with jr."

"WHERE WHERE ARE THEY" She said whamming the console which caused the image to blur.

"You don't wanna know"he said guiltily

"WHERE" she screamed louder

* * *

Miyuki ran in "HEY GUYS YOU WONT believe WHAT I JUST SAW"

* * *

Jr. was top of her even though he could easily overpower her he didn't if she pushed him away he would back off Which MOMO did a few times before accepting this was real her dream was real

I SAW MOMO SLEEPING WITH JR. THERE AT HIS HOUSE Miyuki said gasping for breath

"Gah why must I associate with such girl" Doctus groaned.

Gaignun shot her a look like I'm gonna kill you in your sleep.

"uhhh why is everyone giving me the skunk eye" miyuki said

"GRAB HER" Gaignun shouted

Doctus and ziggy responded by grabbing miyuki and running out of the room

"sorry madam but this is for your daughters own good a jolt lashed into the consol sending Juli flying to the ground.

"Mary you go get Juli mizrahi and shelly you go scope out Jr. and MOMO" gaignun ordered.

* * *

"Aye aye captain" they both sad

MOMO Was living her dream together with Jr.

"MOMO" Jr. asked

"yeah" MOMO asked

"Will you" Jr. couldent finish he was inturupted by a knock on the door

"Who the heck is it" he said scrambling off of MOMO

his jacket was of he stomped out of the room MOMO followed her stokings and courset where off her shirt was semi unbuttoned.

Jr opened the door

:WHAT IS IT" he screamed

Shelly and gaignun where at the door.

"Well hello not so little master" Shelly said looking at MOMO

Jr.s attention immediately went to Gaignun Whom had his arm shielding his eye.

"GAIGNUN DONT LOOK" Jr. screamed

"I AM NOT YOU FOOL SO STOP HITTING ME" Gaignun shouted "MOMO um could you please um properly clothe yourself or put a robe on"

MOMO was already on it she head on a red robe which belonged to Jr.

"WHAT YOU SAYING SHES UGLY" Jr. said kicking him  
"NO NO WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" Gaignun said

"Maybe its the testosteron" Shelly joked

"NO NO SHUT UP AND GET OUT" Jr. said kicking them out

He slamed the door shut and locked it he locked all the windows.

"Uhhh" MOMO said

"Its okay" Jr said hugging her "heh their insane"

"Not as insane as your **other** brother" MOMO said sungling her head into his chest.

"Yeah"

"come on he said they both walked back into the bedroom


End file.
